Dreams
by The Little Hyuuga
Summary: Aquele sonho a perturbava. O que significava esse sonho? Péssima com sumários


Dreams

Título: Dreams

Autora: Erika Machado.

Classificação: Livre.

Gênero: Drama\Romance

Sinopse: Aquele sonho a perturbava. O que significava esse sonho?

Legendas:

- Ronaldo – [b]Fala[/b]

Ronaldo... [b]Narração Normal. [/b]

[i] Ronaldo [/i] [b]Sonho[/b]

"Ronaldo" [b]Flashback[/b]

- - -

Chegou em casa cansada. Cansada da vida, dos estudos, de tudo. Yamanaka Ino, uma jovem loira de olhos azuis celestes. Uma das garotas mais bonitas de sua classe. Ela não se importava mais com isso. Tinha um namorado, Sabaku no Gaara. Um garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes frios. Haviam acabado de discutir, era normal. Mais dessa vez, ela disse que iria se matar. Não quis pensar mais sobre isso. Resolveu ir dormir.

_02 de Agosto de 2020. _

_Fechara a mala. Não queria fazê-lo, mais era preciso. A garotinha ao seu lado estava chorando. Esta tinha cabelos ruivos presos em duas tranças e olhos azuis celestes, seu nome era Yumi e tinha 10 anos. Realmente não queria fazer aquilo. Mas o que poderia fazer? A culpa era dele. Yumi havia parado de chorar, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Puxou levemente a calça da loira. _

_- Mãe, por quê? _

_- Eu já lhe disse. Se ele não tivesse o feito não estaria fazendo isso, querida – respondeu tristemente._

_- Mais você tem certeza de que não foi um acidente? – insistiu – Eu não quero te perder mãe. Sei que o que papai fez foi errado, mais mesmo assim... Não tem como perdoá-lo? _

_- Não. Não mais. – respondeu indo em direção ao banheiro. _

_Realmente, ele não podia ter feito aquilo, ainda mais na frente de todos. _

"_Estavam em uma festa de casamento. Shikamaru, o melhor amigo da loira acabara de se casar com Temari, irmã de Gaara. A festa estava indo muito bem. As crianças estavam brincando. Gaara bebera demais. _

_- Gaara, já volto. – disse Ino indo em direção ao banheiro._

_Uma jovem se aproximou de Gaara, sentando-se no lugar onde á poucos minutos, Ino estava. Olhava maliciosamente para Gaara. Ele apenas a olhava friamente. Ficaram assim, se encarando por alguns minutos. Ao perceber que Ino saíra do banheiro e estava vindo em direção á mesa. A garota se levantou, pôs-se na frente de Gaara, pôs os braços entre o pescoço dele e o beijou. Ele retribuiu. Ino ficou boquiaberta. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Todos pararam e olharam a cena. Gaara e a jovem se separaram. Temari tentou ajudar a amiga, que estava chorando, mas sem sucesso. Ino olhou feio para Gaara, pegou Yumi pelo braço e a arrastou para fora da festa."_

_Era imperdoável. Já havia discutido muitas vezes com ele, desde que namoravam. Mais dessa vez não iria mais perdoá-lo. Não mesmo. O interfone tocou. _

_- Deve ser o taxi, vamos Yumi – Ino disse pegando a mala e saindo de casa. A garota veio atrás dela, triste. Trancou a porta e olhou para aquela casa. Não iria se esquecer dos momentos que vivera ali. Entraram no carro. _

_- Vamos a esse local. – entregou um papel ao motorista com o endereço._

_Chegaram ao local. A garota começara a chorar novamente. A loira deu um beijo demorado na testa da ruivinha e abriu um sorriso. _

_- Eu te amo querida. Não se esqueça disso. – deu um sorriso de canto. – Entregue isto ao seu pai. – lhe entregou um papel dobrado. _

_- Tudo bem. – a garota disse entre lágrimas. Ino selou mais um beijo na testa da garota._

_- Vá. – a garota foi em direção a porta e bateu lá. Viu um ruivo abrir a porta. Deu um beijo na bochecha da filha. Olhou para o carro e viu Ino lá. Foi se aproximando do automóvel, mas Ino mandou o motorista partir. Gaara olhou surpreso. _

_- Vamos entrando Yumi. – entraram dentro de casa._

_- Mamãe mandou lhe entregar isso. – e entregou o papel dobrado ao rapaz. _

_Gaara abriu e leu o conteúdo. Lágrimas rolaram em seu rosto. Jogou o papel em cima da mesa de cabeceira da sala e correu para o quarto. Yumi ficou assustada. O que tinha escrito nesse papel que o fizera ficar assim? Pegou o papel e leu o conteúdo. _

"_Gaara, você se recorda de uma das nossas discussões enquanto namorávamos que eu disse que iria me matar? Então, hoje eu decidi que o farei. O que você fez é imperdoável e eu não sei se saberia viver sabendo que você o fez. Cuide muito bem de Yumi. Só mais uma coisa... Eu te amo. Sem por que, sem razão, sem lamento, sem hora, sem lugar, sem limites. Pelo ser, pelo gostar, pelo estar, pelo simples, pelo apenas. Eu te amo, quando acordo, quando como, quando só, quando deito, quando sonho. Por sorrir, por bem, por desejar. Sem motivos, sem sentidos, sem razão, sem lógica, sem imposição. Eu te amo Gaara, por querer, por sentir, por mim, por você." _

Acordou assustada. O que significava esse sonho?


End file.
